


How Daemons are born

by mzblackpoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Breeding, Demons, M/M, Monsters, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Anon request: “How about Prompto being a very willing sex slave/breeder for King demon Noctis?”---Prompto plays a particularly special and important role. He's the only means of daemon reproduction, so yeah, he's pretty important.





	How Daemons are born

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super old request that I'm finally writing.
> 
> I'm finally getting around to writing up the requests I've gotten and will be posting them over the next few weeks.

Prompto wakes to the light tickle of his bangs on his forehead. Upon opening his eyes, it's no surprise to see Noctis hovering over him with a smile. Noctis likes to watch him sleep.

"What's up, big guy? Busy day ahead?" Prompto asks rolling over and wrapping his arms around Noct's neck.

"Hmm. Not for me no, but you certainly do."

Prompto knows that. Today's another mating day with the daemons.

Prompto's a special one. The only human in the entire palace and the daemon king's only consort. Or whatever he's considered.

He works as Noct's mate, if you will, and to the entire palace. He was only one capable of carrying daemon offspring. And the only person physically capable to taking daemon cock for that matter. All thanks to Noct's special magic used on Prompto and only him.

Imagine the surprise when Prompto found out daemons didn't just spawn out of nowhere. No, daemons were created and born like almost every other living creation: through sexual reproduction. Now imagine his surprise when a casual round of sex result in a  _ male, daemon pregnancy _ . Yeah, Prompto was really surprised.

Prompto remembers his first pregnancy and birth like it was yesterday.

Waking up one morning to find his stomach distended and heavy. Followed by a week of increased libido and extreme horniness, not that he or Noct minded at all. Then an orgasmic birth out of his ass. Whew what an experience.

It was an experience Prompto soon experienced on the regular as he became the palace's sole source of offspring. He never bothered to ask how all the other existing daemon were born, he didn't care. It was  _ his _ job now.

"So who am I fucking today?" Prompto asked.

"Secret," was all Noct said.

"Ooh, you know I love secrets."

"Yeah, that's because I spoil you."

Prompto hummed. It was true, Noct spoiled him endlessly.

Surprise, surprise. Noct's surprise really was a surprise that spoiled him.

Prompto threw his arms around the smirking daemon king. He was breeding  _ two _ daemons today. Usually he was only allowed to breed one to avoid injuries or pregnancy complications of carrying two different breeds.

"Oh you spoil me too much," Prompto muttered peppering kisses over Noct's mouth.

"That's because I love you."

"Why don't you prep me first," Prompto suggested crawling onto the king's lap and already working to removes his cloths. "Wouldn't want me to break from the big, bad Alberich's cock, would you?"

The daemon king moaned, pulling in Prompto for deeper kisses.

"You could impregnate me too, you know? Give me some blank eggs."

Noctis was also special. His eggs and semen created what they called 'blanks' because they didn't develop into anything unless Noctis used his magic to decide what the egg would become, or the eggs were fertilized with another daemon's semen. It allowed him to create daemon needed.

"I'll save the impregnation to our lucky contestants," he replied, hands peeling off the blonde's clothes letting the fall on the ground.

Cloths thrown aside carelessly and fully naked, Prompto fisted the king's cock while he kissed him. As much as Prompto loved daemon cock, a good old 'human' cock was nice.

A soft sigh escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered shut as he sunk down onto Noct's cock. Nice and hot and hard, human shaped cock. The king hissed as his cock was engulfed by Prompto's walls. His walls were tight, wet, and hot; hungry for cock.

"Oh, you're so good," Prompto moaned lifting his hips to begin move.

The king's response was to pull him back down by the hips. Noct's hard cock spearing his tight walls made him see stars. He gasped and moaned loudly, rolling his hips and bouncing up and down, up and down.

The sounds of skin slapping and the mix of moans echoed through the large, empty room.

Prompto's own cock was hard bobbing against his flat stomach. Come dripped from the bright red tip as he fucked himself on Noct's cock. His ass and balls slapping the king's thighs every time he came down.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come Prom." Prompto bore down, swiveling his hips expertly in Noctis's lap and gave quick, sharp bounces.

Prompto timed his movements perfectly, seating himself down fully on Noct's cock just as he came. He moaned as Noct blew his load in his ass. His now loose walls hungrily eating up Noct's thick load of fertile semen. Prompto blew his own load over his chest in a long spurt of come.

"There, got your hungry ass prepped and ready for the main course."

Prompto whimpered as the king snapped his fingers. He could feel the presence of a deamon right behind him. He felt himself be lift up and was several feet above Noctis who watched with a passive expression.

He leaned his back into the tall and lean daemon's chest for support. The alberich's large hands encased his highs, long and sharp claws digging into soft flesh.

His eyes rolled back and he gasped hoarsely as he lowered onto the daemon's cock. Long and lean, the hard organ slipped into his prepped hole. It was  _ so _ long it reached the deepest parts of his body. Prompto couldn't contain his moans as the alberich set to working, plowing its cock into his hole brutally fast. Each stab of its cock into his walls, each slap of its heavy balls against his ass and thighs had Prompto moan uncontrollably.

He was being used, used so well by the daemon like it owned his body.

Prompto's cock hardened quickly, untouched and red as his bobbed against his stomach.

He reached up and wrapped his hands around the daemon's neck. The daemon was snarling and growling animalistically above him. Bouncing up and down, up and down, up and down on its cock. Prompto's body easily accepted the long daemon cock. Prompto allowed his body to be used, lifted up and dragged down as the alberich wanted.

The abelrich picked up its pace. Using Prompto faster and harder like a mere cock sleeve.

Prompto squealed and tensed when the alberich slammed him down, long cock buried deep in his hole and came. The fast rush of semen flooded his guts. A piping hot and strong flow that painted his abused walls black.

Daemon semen was black and thick like tar. The alberich came in spurts, releasing thick gushes in timed intervals as it continued to fuck into Prompto. He moaned and thrashed, body sensitive and tingling with pleasure.

The flow of semen soon came to a halt, but they weren't done yet.

Moments later the alberich's cock was twitching against his tender walls and Prompto felt the familiar flow of eggs enter him. He moaned softly and forced himself to relax.

Noct was stroking himself slowly, gaze hard and fixed on Prompto's body. The heated gaze made him whimper. The could practically feel the king's eyes boring into his body as if tracing each egg that travel through his intestines and settled into his stomach.

Prompto's body sagged on the ground when the daemon gingerly placed him down, once its flow of eggs ended, and vanished into thin air.

"Come here," Noct order, still hard cock in hand.

Prompto clenched his hole desperately to stop any eggs and semen from coming out and crawled to Noctis. The king stared at him for a few seconds before saying: "Suck."

Prompto wrapped his mouth around Noct's cock, tongue licking at the slit and drinking up his leaking come. The taste of the daemon's dark, salty semen on his tongue was familiar. He bobbed his head, licking and sucking greedily at Noct's cock, working his tongue expertly.

"Such a good breeder." Prompto whimpered and shut his eyes.

Yes, he was a breeder. A breeder for his king and all daemons.

"You take all cock so well and grave for more."

Prompto doubled his efforts, moving his head faster and taking Noct's cock deeper until it was bumping the back of his throat. The king grabbed him by the hair and kept his head in place. Nose buried in the king's thick pubic hair and cock twitching in his mouth, Prompto's eyes rolled back in bliss as Noct came down his throat.

The king rocked into Prompto's move, slowed and languid movements as he released his thick load.

Prompto swallowed it down dutifully. So many mouthfuls until it was all down. His own cock spurted onto his distended belly, stuffed with the alberich's semen and eggs.

"Good boy," Noct praised pulling his cock out.

Prompto moaned and cleaned him off in a few quick licks, and gave Noctis a dumb smiled.

"A beautiful breeder, all for us to use. You're doing so good for us."

Prompto rested his head tiredly on the king's knee. He was their breeder, a means of procreation. Yes, that was his duty.

"Ready for part two?"

God part two? He was exhausted already and his stomach filled to the bring. How was he supposed to take anymore eggs and come?

This is why he didn't usually breed with two daemons at once.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Requests are NOT open btw.
> 
> find me here:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), and  
> [posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


End file.
